Legacy of Olympus: the Hero has Risen
by DrakonNinja25
Summary: "Born of the sea and raised by water, to defeat the enemy or experience great slaughter. He must collect all the mortal symbols of power, for when combined they make the enemies cower. A powerful enemy from its own dark prison, the legacy of Olympus, the hero has risen." Follow Ryan Erikson on his quest to collect all of the Olympian symbol of power before all Tartarus breaks lose.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! DrakonNinja25 here! This is my very first story and I'm so happy to be finally writing it. Please no flames and I hope you enjoy chapter one of** ** _Legacy of Olympus: the Hero has Risen._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **Chapter 1: Last Day of School**

 **Ryan's POV**

"Ryan honey, it's time to get up! You don't want to be late for your last day of school!" My eyes snapped open at the sound of my mother's voice. I sat up on my bed and rubbed the grogginess out of my eyes.

 **KNOCK KNOCK** "Ryan, listen to your mother, it's time to get up!" my father said.

"I know dad I'm up!" I answered, as i got out of my bed and walked over to my closet to grab some clothes. I decided on wearing dark blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt and my favorite black hoodie. After getting changed I opened my bedroom door and walked down the hallway of our apartment to the kitchen where my mom and dad were.

My mom was busy making pancakes while my dad was sitting at the counter, drinking coffee and ready today's newspaper. I walked over and sat down next to my dad as my mom handed me a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk. "Good morning honey," my mom said.

"Good morning" I replied, my mouth full of pancakes.

My parents are totally different from each other, at least in appearance. My mom, Susan Erikson, has long blonde hair and blue eyes, whereas my dad, Chris Erikson, has brown eyes with short black hair that has a little white in it.

"Ryan, you better hurry, school starts in less than an hour," my dad told me folding up his newspaper.

Sure enough I look up at the clock and it reads 6:30. ' _I'm gonna need to hurry if I want to make it there before 7:30_ I thought as I put my dishes in the sink. I walk down the hall to the bathroom where I quickly used the restroom and brushed my teeth. As I finished up I looked into the mirror to make sure i looked all right.

My raven black hair was still a little messy from just waking up but I didn't really care. My eyes looked as unusual as usual. I say unusual because neither of my parents could agree on what color they are. My mom says they a deep blue, like the depths of the ocean, but my dad disagrees. He says that they are a bright sea green. Personally though, I think it's a mixture of both, deep ocean blue and bright sea green, swirling around each other in a whirlpool. I tore my gaze away from the mirror and crossed the hallway into my bedroom to pick up the rest of my things.

I threw on my black sneakers and slung my backpack over my shoulder. But right before I left my room I opened my bedside table's drawer and grabbed my ring. It's made of a shiny silver looking metal that I don't know with a squarish gem in the middle that looks exactly like my eyes. I know what you're probably thinking. A ring? That's so girly! Well in my defense, it's the only thing that I have left of my parents, my **real** parents. Yeah that's right, Susan and Chris are not my real parents. I, Ryan Erikson is adopted. Anyway, I put my ring on and walked out of my room. 

***LINE BREAK***

Finally! It's the last period of the day of my freshman year here at Goode High and I'm excited. Summer will finally be here in less than an hour! All that I have to do is make it through my worse class, English. Luckily for me, Mr. Blofis, the English teacher, just happens to be one of my favorite teachers. Why you may ask? Because he is the only teacher in the school that understands my difficulties with school.

See when I was a young child, I was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia, not a very good combination. Now school by itself is hard, by English is especially hard because it's all about sitting still and reading confusing literature. But luckily, Mr. Blofis understands. He apparently has a stepson that has the same diagnosis of me.

Now I haven't heard much about the famous Percy Jackson, (Mr. Blofis' stepson), but apparently he was extremely popular, but he left last year to move to San Francisco to be closer to his girlfriend? I don't know, that happened before I came to the high school.

Anyway, Mr. blofis has helped me all year with my dyslexia, which I'm very thankful for because I've found out I really like to read, but only things that I want to read.

Right now, I'm sitting in my desk in the back of the class listening to Mr. Blofis talk about how we should read over the summer and stuff like that. I wasn't really paying attention, being lost in my thoughts about what I'm going to be doing all summer long.

 **ROAR!**

Some sort of loud noise interrupted my thoughts. I saw everyone gasping and pointing outside. I heard someone yell, "Is that a bull?!" I stood up and walked over to the window, and what I saw scared the hell out of me.d

It had the head of a bull, with a gigantic pair of horns, at least 4 feet wide, and a snout styled with a large golden ring. It's eyes blazed with a fiery fury. It's body, well, it's body wasn't anything like a bull. It was humanoid, standing at least 8 foot tall with bulging muscles and hoofed feet. It was completely nude except for a small pair of fruit of the loom tighty whities. How anyone thought it was a bull behind me. Now as terrifying it was to look at, what made it really scary was that it was charging right at us.

"Everyone run!" Mr Blofis yelled. Everyone started running out of the door into the hallway, but before everyone was out of the classroom, the bull thingy crashed through the window and into the room. A couple other students, Mr. Blofis and I had to jump away from the door because a huge piece of rubble from the wall landed right in front of it. I knew what I had to do.

"Mr. Blofis, take the other kids and get out of here while I distract that thing!" I yelled out to my English teacher. It looked like he was about to complain but right at that moment the (I'm just gonna call him the bull) bull decided to appear again it stood in the middle of the class, a little dazed from crashing through the wall but still angry none the less. It shook its head and turned its head toward Mr. Blofis and the rest of my classmates. I couldn't let it hurt them.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled before I bent down, picked up a rock and threw it at the bull's head. It turned towards me and roared in rage. Mr. Blofis took this as his chance to get the other kids out of the broken wall and away from danger. Now that they were out of danger I turned my attention towards the bull.

It had walked over and grabbed a large piece of ruble and threw it towards me. I jumped and rolled out of the way but in that process i had left the classroom and was now in the open courtyard. **ROAR!** I turned my head to see the bull starting to walk towards me. I turn and run. As I'm running I can hear the **thump thump** of the bull chasing me. I quickly come up with a game plan to take this thing down. I start running toward a large rock in the middle of the large courtyard. I soon arrive at the rock and turn around, patiently waiting for the right moment. Aaaaaaaand now! I dove to the side just as the bull was stupid enough to lower its head and charge. Long story short, that bull got one hell of a headache.

The bull had ran straight, head first into the giant rock. I got up and smiled. I did it! I killed the monster! And no, I was wrong. The bull just was dazed. It got back up and caught me by surprise. Before I could run, it had me by the neck. It held me up to its eye level and I saw how much hatred was behind those two red eyes. It slowly started to tighten its grip on my neck, slowly choking me. My vision started to get blurry and my thoughts were getting cloudy. And then, I heard it. Some girls voice yelling "Leo, blast it!"

That's when something weird happened. Fire exploded across the back of the bull, causing it to stumbled and slightly loosen its grip on my neck. I take a huge gasp of air before I felt the bull resume its tightening of its grip on my neck. But just when I was about to give up hope, I felt something weird. I felt something forming in my hand. I felt like a long heavy stick with a leather handle. I saw fire explode across the bulls back, this time, when it loosened its grip for a second, I swung the stick.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground. I look up and see the bull roaring in pain, clutching its arm that is severed at the elbow, with what seemed to be golden dust streaming out of it. I then do something stupid. I stood straight up and stabbed the bull in the chest with the stick. The bull froze and slowly dissolved into golden dust, covering me head to toe in it. I was shocked to see that I wasn't holding a stick, but a glowing blue, green, and bronze sword. The last thing I heard is the same girl's voice saying, "Percy catch him!" before I blacked out.

 ***LINE BREAK***

I woke up and found myself laying in a bed in some tent like building that I had never been in before. I slowly got out of bed and found myself in what seemed to be a small makeshift hospital. An infirmary maybe? But my train of thought was interrupted by a middle aged man in a wheelchair appearing in the doorway.

"Ah, you've woken up. We were wondering how long it would take for you to come too." the man said.

"How long was I out?"

"Ah only a day."

"A whole day?"

"Yes. Your fight with the minotaur took a lot out of you. Luckily, Percy, Annabeth, and Leo were there to take you safely back here."

"And where exactly is here?"

The man smiled, his old and wise eyes twinkling, as if he's been waiting for this question. He simply said, "Follow me and I'll show you. I followed him out of the doorway and the sight shocked me to say the least. The man turned towards me and said, "Welcome, to Camp Half-Blood."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Claiming

Percy's POV

I've only known Ryan for a couple hours (the whole day he was unconscious doesn't count) but he seems like a really cool kid. Annabeth and I were giving him a tour of the camp when we decided it was time to break the news to him.

"So Ryan, what do you know about greek mythology?" Annabeth asked him.

"I know a little bit about it, why?" Ryan answered.

"Because it's real. The gods, heroes, monsters, all of it. And sometimes, the gods have kids with mortals. They're kids are half god, half mortal, half-bloods. They're are also sometimes called demigods. And camp half-blood is,"

"A camp for half-bloods?" Ryan said, cutting me off.

"Yes exactly," Annabeth said, glad that he caught on fast, "and you are one of us. You are a half-blood. By the way good summary Seaweed Brain." I smiled at Annabeth calling me by my nickname.

"Cool" Ryan exclaimed.

"The only problem is that we have no idea who your godly parent is." I told him. Earlier that day, Ryan told us how he was adopted and never met either of his parents so we have no idea if his godly parent is a god or a goddess.

"Well how do I find out?" Ryan asked, obviously curious. 

"You'll probably get claimed at the campfire tonight. We seem to get a lot of claimings at campfires." Annabeth told him. "And in the meantime we can finish the tour and then we can invite some of our friends and we can all go swimming in the ocean."

"Yes!" Ryan and I yelled at the same time. Yeah, I'm really starting to like this kid.

*LINEBREAK*

After we told our friends about the plan, Annabeth went to her cabin to get ready while I took Ryan to mine. The look on his face when he saw the inside of my cabin was priceless. It was a combination of awe and excitement.

"This cabin looks awesome! Is that real coral?" He said, pointing to the walls.

"I, think so." I said uncertain. I guess I've never wondered whether or not it's real coral or just a material that looks like it. But I'll wonder about that for another day. We have to get ready for the "Welcome Back Party" as I called it. I went over to my trunk and pulled out two swimming shorts. I tossed a pair of blue smaller shorts to Ryan and kept a bigger green pair for myself. We quickly got changed and grabbed anything else we would need for the party; drinks, snacks, towels, etc.

Once we had everything packed and ready, we left the cabin and started on our way to the beach when we met Leo.

"Hey Leo, you heading to the beach?" I asked him.

"Yes sir Mr. Fishboy sir." Leo retorted.

"Don't call me fishboy!" I yelled, even though I couldn't hide my smirk. " Do you mind taking Ryan down to the beach with you? I gotta go get annabeth." I asked.

"Sure thing Perce. Ok Ryan follow me." Leo said turning on the spot and marched on towards the beach, Ryan in tow.

I chuckled inwardly at the sight. I turned and walked to the Athena cabin. When I reached my destination I knocked on the door. The moment my knuckles touched the door, it opened, and my mouth fell down to the floor.

Annabeth looked beautiful. Her blonde hair was down in her normal princess curls. She was wearing little to no make up,and it let her natural beauty shine. Around her neck was her camp necklace. She was wearing a tight white tank top and you could easily see her grey bikini top through it. She had on tight jean shorts that I thought were really short. Not that that's a bad thing! They really show off her long, tan, smooth legs that I like so much.

"Percy, you're staring," Annabeth said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head to clear my mind and noticed Annabeth blushing slightly. I smiled and pulled her in close for a kiss. "You look beautiful" I told her. She smiled and grabbed her backpack with her stuff in it.

"Let's go" She said smiling, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the beach.

*LINEBREAK*

The party was great! Everyone of my friends were there, at least the ones who could make it. Travis and Katie were engaged in a water fight against Jason and Piper, Leo, Conner, and Ryan were all surfing, or should I say trying. Leo and Conner absolutely terrible, but for some reason Ryan was a natural. He got the hang of it fairly quickly and was now a pro. Clarisse and Chris were engaged in a mud fight against Thalia and Nico. Oh I forgot to mention that the hunters of Artemis are visiting for a while so we invited Thalia to the party.

Annabeth and I were in the middle of building the biggest and grandest sand castle ever. And it is turning out fairly well. But just when we were about to finishing touch on it, I heard a scream. I turn towards the source of the scream. It was Piper. She was pointing to a large wave coming towards the shore rapidly. But that's not what she was screaming at. Ryan was surfing the wave, and he was going in the direction of Stone Gully.

Stone Gully was a large group of sharp rocks and boulders on the far end of the beach. And that was where Ryan was going. It looked like he wasn't able to turn around, and before any of us could do anything, he and the wave crashed into a particularly large stone.

"Jason!" I yelled, " Go get Chiron!" Jason nodded and shot out of the water, flying towards the Big House. Meanwhile I was sprinting towards the water. When I reached it I dove in and willed the currents to take me to the rocks. When I reached the rocks, the scene wasn't good.

Ryan was lying on a large rock, with a large gash cutting across his head. He seemed to be unconscious. I grabbed him off the rock and pulled him to shore where the others were waiting. I pulled him so that he was half out of water. I look over to see that Jason had just arrived with Chiron.

"Some bring him some nectar or ambrosia!" I screamed, scared that Ryan might die for the large amount of blood he had lost. I may have only known him for a short period of time he is my friend and I don't want him to die. "Someone please help him!"

"Percy, I don't think he needs any help." Annabeth said slowly, her eyes wide.

"What do you mea.." I stop my sentence short as I look at Ryan. The water that he was in seemed to be coming towards him, sending the blood back up and into his gash on his head, which was rapidly closing. Within a couple of seconds, the gash had fully closed and Ryan's eyes snapped open. He sat up slowly and looked around at all of us, obviously confused. What we all saw next made us all suck in our breath. FLoating above his head was a glowing green trident.

Chiron walked forward and knelt down, which must've been hard in his horse form. "All hail Ryan Erikson, son of Poseidon."

 **AN: Sorry about the wait guys, it took longer to write this chapter than I thought. Nonetheless, I got it done. Thanks for reading!**

 **PS. How did you guys like that Percabeth ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: History of the Legacy

 **Ryan's POV**

Where am I? That's the first thought that passes through my head when I open my eyes. I'm in some sort of cave. It reminds me of an upsidedown bowl. Lining the walls are bits of small, blue, glowing pieces of coral. In the center of the floor was a small circular pool of water. I don't know how I got here because I'm pretty sure I was at the beach surfing with Leo and Conner Stoll when I… I… crashed. Am I dead?

 _You're not dead._

What in the Hades was that! It sounded like a voice inside my head.

 _Because it was._

There it was again. Who are you mysterious voice!

 _I'm your protector._

Protector? Why would I need a protector? And more importantly how long have you been around? Do you have a name. Do you have a physical appearance or are you just a voice in my head?

 _Slow down and I'll answer all of your questions. It started millennia before your birth, when the gods of olympus first started to have demigod children, there was a prophecy made by the fates. It went like this:_

 **Born of the sea and raised by water,**

 **to defeat the enemy or experience great slaughter.**

 **He must collect all the mortal symbols of power,**

 **for when combined they make the enemies cower.**

 **A powerful enemy from its own dark prison,**

 **the legacy of Olympus, the hero has risen.**

 _But of course, being the young gods that they were, they didn't listen, and instead continued on having children. But prophecies cannot be ignored. Over a period of thousands of years, 10 of the strongest gods, being the olympians (excluding Poseidon, Hera and Artemis) and Hades all had kids. But what made it remarkable is that those kids all ended up having one common descendant, meaning that they themselves or their kids/grand kids married each other eventually. There common decedent was a beautiful and brave girl, who later was stranded on an island after getting caught in a storm during a fishing trip._

 _After years of spending time with the natives on the island, she helped them go from a small village to a large thriving nation. She obviously became the queen and leader of the nation. Now keeping with her spiritual beliefs, she decided to build a temple to one of the Olympians. She later decided on Poseidon because she believed that he was the one who saved her from the storm. She built temples and shrines and prayed to Poseidon for years. He, of course, took notice of her._

 _Now as you may remember from earlier on in the story, Poseidon was one of the gods whose blood wasn't in the bloodline yet. Now none of the gods knew about the prophecy yet, so they didn't stop Poseidon from disguising himself as a mortal and marrying the Queen, who was named Vasílissa Neró, meaning Queen Water. Over the course of their married years, Vasílissa Neró managed to get the blessing of Hera and Hestia, who blessed her marriage and home. She also got the blessing of thee rest of the olympians plus Hades. The only Olympian who didn't bless her was Artemis._

 _Now Vasílissa Neró wanted the blessings of all of the olympians, so she made a deal with Artemis. If she ever gets pregnant and has a baby girl, that girl would join Artemis' newly made Hunt. Artemis agreed and blessed her. Now she had either the blood or blessing of all the olympians besides Poseidon, whom she was married to, unknowingly. One year after their marriage, Vasílissa Neró got pregnant by Poseidon. Nine months later she gave birth to a beautiful and powerful baby boy. That bby boy had the blood/blessing of all 14 Olympian gods. The day after his birth, all of the gods were called to a meeting on Olympus by the Fates._

 _The gods all arrived and congratulated Poseidon on such a strong son. All looked well, until the Fates arrived. The fates had decided it was time to tell the gods about the prophecy. Long story short, they didn't take it well. They weren't mad, but worried. Poseidon was especially worried, since it was his child. He flashed back to the island only to find it under attack from the largest army of monsters ever imagined. All of Tartarus had been sent loose to kill this child. The islands people were fighting off the army the best that they could but to no avail, the army slowly were reaching the palace._

 _Poseidon flashed to his wife's side. He decided it was time to tell her his true identity. But, when he arrived, he found her lying by the child's bed, dead, pierced in the heart by a knife. The assassin was standing over top of the child, who was named Prínkipas Neró, meaning prince water, with another knife. Poseidon, not wasting any time, threw his trident and killed the monster. He grabbed Prínkipas Neró and ran to the center of the palace where his temple was. He knew if he could reach the temple the child could be saved. He had to run, for he could not use his godly powers while carrying the child._

 _He reached the temple and ran inside. Inside the temple was a circular pool of water. When Poseidon reached it he called upon his most trusted and powerful servant, a water spirit by the name of Waydarshianos. The spirit arrived instantly. Poseidon told him to protect the child with all of his powers. Waydarshianos asked for Poseidon's wedding ring. When Poseidon handed it over, Waydarshianos said a final goodbye before he and the child, who was holding the ring, were encased in a blue light and disappeared. Poseidon then called upon Zeus and the rest of the Olympians to help him destroy the hopeless island._

 _When they were safely out of danger, Waydarshianos used very powerful and ancient magic to turn Prínkipas Neró into pure energy and store him in Poseidon's ring. For millennia he watched over the ring, waiting for a time when all memory of Prínkipas Neró and the prophecy was forgotten. Finally, after millennia of waiting, the time was right._

 _Waydarshianos took the ring, and flashed to the center of the gods domain, New York City. After weeks of searching, he finally found the right couple to raise Prínkipas Neró. It was a couple of clear sighted mortals. One night, while they were asleep, Waydarshianos visited them in their dreams, telling them all about the gods and Prínkipas Neró. That way they would be ready for him. The couple woke up at the same time and rushed to the front door only to find a bundle of shining blue cloth with a sleeping baby boy holding a ring._

 _The child was raised by the couple as their adopted son, never telling anyone about his heritage, not even him. Monsters never found him because of Waydarshianos' powers hiding it. But at the age of 15, the boys scent would be too powerful, so Waydarshianos decided that if danger arises, he would call Chiron at Camp Half-Blood and help would be sent. And that is where this story ends._

"Well, thanks for that long story, but you still haven't told me who you are." I said out loud. Suddenly, a man rose out of the water. His skin was blue and he had long green hair. He radiated power. Finally he spoke.

"I am your protector. I am Waydarshianos. And you, are the Legacy of Olympus!"

With that, I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An older brother?

Percy's POV

How? How could I have a younger brother? More importantly, why didn't dad tell me? I mean, I probably should've put two and two together, with Ryan looking like me and being a natural surfer. But I guess Annabeth doesn't call me Seaweed Brain for nothing. But how could you have seaweed in your head? Wouldn't that hurt? Wait, what am I thinking? Ugh! Stupid ADHD! Back to Ryan. How could he be my brother? Dad told me that I'm his only demigod son, why didn't he tell me?

"I can answer that," a voice said. The water in the ocean started to churn, and a Man with black hair and sea green eyes rose out of the water, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and holding a trident in his hand. As soon as everyone saw them, left bowed, except for me.

"Lord Poseidon, what an honor to have you visit." Chiron said.

"Rise heroes, no need to bow," my father said. "Hello Percy," my father said, smiling towards me.

"Hey dad. Is Ryan really my brother?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Excuse me, but you said you believe so. Does that mean you're not for sure?" Annabeth asked. Ah, Wise Girl, always asking the questions.

"He's my son for sure, the water healing was enough to prove that he is the son of a water god, and the aura that Ryan gives off is enough to prove that he is the child of an Olympian."

"Are those the only reasons that you're claiming him as your son?" Travis asked.

"Of course not! I can sense when a child of mine enters my realm. Now I had been so used to sensing Percy that when Ryan entered the water, I dismissed his presence as Percy's. But when Ryan got into his accident, and Percy dove in, I realized that there were two sons of mine in the water. So that's why I claimed this mystery child of mine and came here." My dad explained.

"Wait, mystery child? What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean that I know he is my child, but I don't know who the mother is. I'm positive that Sally was the last woman I had a demigod child with." My father said, causing me to shiver from the thought of my parents having… having… ugh! I can't even think about it!

"So, if you are sure that you haven't been with another woman since, well Percy, are you saying that Ryan might not be from this time? That he is like Nico or Hazel, a demigod from another century?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm glad that you could figure it out. Except it's not centuries, its more like millenia." An unknown voice said. Everyone, including myself and my dad. Suddenly I notice something different about Ryan (who was still unconscious by the way), his hand was covered in a strange blue-green glow. Suddenly the glow slowly resided and a ring appeared on Ryan's finger. I recognized the ring as what Ryan called his "Father's ring". But wait, if Poseidon is Ryan's father, does that mean it's his ring? I turned towards him to ask him. "Dad is that your"

"It can't be." My dad interrupts me. His eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open. "Waydarshianos, is that really you?" It looked as if he was talking to the ring. Suddenly, a glimmering light appeared right next to Ryan. When the light died down, a tall handsome man was standing there. He had long green flowing hair, and his skin was as blue as the sea. After a couple moments of just looking at us, he finally spoke. "Yes Poseidon, it is me, Waydarshianos. And this really is your first born son."

"First born son? What does that mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Ryan was born millennia ago as Poseidon's first demigod child." Waydarshianos said. " But the day after his birth the gods found out about a very important prophecy about the young child. The first Great Prophecy. All of the monsters from Tartarus escaped and appeared on the island where the young Prínkipas and his mother were under attack."

"But by the time that I got there, his mother, who was my wife at the time was already dead. I took the baby and ran to my temple where I summoned my most trusted assistant, Waydarshianos to guard and protect my son until the time was right to send him back into the world. When he agreed I gave him the child and my wedding ring, and left to fight this army of Tartarus." My father said.

"I transformed Ryan into pure energy and stored him inside of Poseidon's ring and for thousands of years I watched and protected him, until 15 years ago when the time was right and I gave him to two clear sighted mortals who had recently got married, and were willing to adopt Ryan as their own until the time was right to send him to Camp Half-Blood."

"So Ryan is my older brother?" I asked confused.

"Really Percy. You find out that Ryan is Poseidon's first demigod son and a ton of other things and that's what you're wondering? And you wonder why I call you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth yelled.

Poseidon just laughed. "Yes Percy, Ryan is technically your older brother."

"Well I think it is time to wake our young hero up." Waydarshianos said. I totally forgot that he was still unconscious. Waydarshanos walked over to Ryan and with a glimmer of blue and green, he disappeared back into Ryan's ring. As soon as the ring stopped glowing, Ryan's eyes snapped open.

"Uh, hi?" Ryan said as he sat up. "Um, did I miss something?" Ryan started but was interrupted by a bone crushing hug from dad. I'm not gonna deny it, I was a little bit jealous, but that jealousy disappeared when I felt a hand on my shirt pulling me into a hug. My dad had pulled Ryan and I into a group hug. "My sons." He said. He probably would've said more but a boom of thunder told him that he had done enough.

"Well I gotta go, Zeus doesn't like me hanging around here too much. Goodbye my sons." And with that, my dad disappeared into the sea. A conch horn blew in the distance, signalling time for dinner. I didn't even notice that the sun had started to set. My friends all started to disperse, heading to their cabins to get ready. Soon, it was only Annabeth, Ryan, and I. Annabeth turned to me.

"Well I got to go and get ready for dinner. See you there Seaweed Brain." With that she kissed me and left. Now it was just me and my younger/older brother. I finally broke the silence.

"Well brother of mine, you ready for dinner?" Stupid, I know.

"Look I'm sorry that all of this happened," Ryan said, looking ashamed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I thought that you enjoyed being the only son of Poseidon, and now that I'm here you're not."

"Hey don't say that. Now we're not only friends but brothers. Now my, or our, cabin won't be so lonely. Same goes for the dining table. Plus, I get to show you all of the cool things about being a child a Poseidon." I say smiling.

"Like how to control water so next time I go surfing I don't almost die?" Ryan asked innocently causing me to laugh. I slung an arm around his shoulder and together we started walking to our cabin. I think I can get used to having a new brother around.

 **AN: OMG! Guys I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. I know this isn't a very good chapter but I had bad writer's block and a lack of inspiration to continue to write this story because of the lack of reviews/favorites/follows. But never the less, I finally finished this chapter and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write.**


End file.
